She grieves
by Shape Without Form
Summary: His mind didn't have to do the math to know that it was already too close for them to try and run.
1. Chapter 1

And then suddenly the floor below them began to rumble with such a restrained intensity that it felt as if the TARDIS herself was scolding her Time Lord.

The Doctor, previously caught up in an overload of emotions that could span across the color spectrum, responded with more surprise than he normally would have due to said emotional distraction. He stumbled forward and gripped the edge of the control panel, as his hand instinctively reached out to meet with his wife's.

"What the hell did you do?!" shouted River over the increasing noise level of the ship.

He scoffed extensively in order for her to hear it, "Why do you just automatically assume I'm at fault for," he indicated around them with a wave of his free arm "_**this**_?"

"Well, it is your ship!"

"Well, you seem to know how to drive so much better than I do!"

"And how does driving experience help a person deduce exactly what's going-", but her sentence was left hanging in the air, unfinished, as her gaze shifted from his face to over his shoulder.

With how her eyes widened, the Doctor almost didn't want to look behind him to figure out what had caught her attention. But he did and his eyes soon matched hers in size.

A giant wave of water, that he recognized to be from the swimming pool, was crashing down one of the countless hallways and directly towards them.

His mind didn't have to do the math to know that it was already too close for them to try and run.

**Disclaimer**: If Doctor Who was mine, do you realize how much of the show would be me kissing the handsome actors instead of the story line actually making any progress?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Um. Hi. Heh. So, when I started this fic, I intended to have a system of only publishing a chapter if the next one is already written. So, I started off with this one already finished! 8D But then I never completed the 3rd chapter...aaaand I still haven't. Whoops? My main OTP focus is constantly shifting so it's kinda hard to write fanfic for one OTP when you're currently obsessing over another, ya know? (_Really? That's your excuse?_)(**Yes, it is. Now shut up.**)

Anyway, I just looked back at the first chapter and I really hope none of you were expecting anything exciting...(_We weren't._)

I've just been using this as a way to get back into the habit of writing. There are no betas or severely detailed plots. (_Obviously._) It's just me trying to get back into practice. (_You're going to need a lot more._) Sorry, if I disappointed you! (_This is not uncommon._) (**I will deal with you later.**)

I apologize if either one is out of character. I wrote this while I was up late. (_Oh, look. More excuses._) (**Get outside.**)

With some mixture of spluttering and gasping for air, the Doctor's eyes finally lit up once more with consciousness. And once this said consciousness wasn't so blurry anymore, he found the face of his wife gazing – or was that glaring, he couldn't quite tell – down at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I asked you first."

This response earned him a simple but effective eye roll and a sigh to match as she drew back from his line of sight, "Does now really seem like an appropriate time to be childish?"

It was his turn to sigh. Honestly, if he truly wanted to be childish, he could make a much better point of doing so. To him, that comment hardly even counted as childish. But he knew she was just a bit more aggravated with anything he did and was bound to continue this attitude until she finished cooling down from their previous...erm...heated discussion.

Which also brought to mind how that 'discussion' was abruptly interrupted.

The Doctor took in his surroundings to figure out where that wave swept them off to. It appeared to be one of the many corridors that made up the interior of the TARDIS. However, this one in particular seemed to only stretch a couple yards in length before getting cut off by...well...a wall. Which was weird because he never encountered something like this before in his ship. Dead ends he held plenty of experience with, but a hall that was blocked off on both sides?

He scoffed as it dawned on him. The uniqueness of this whole situation only pointed towards one thing. The TARDIS, for whatever reason, did this on her own accord. Of course, the Doctor had a sneaking suspicion as to what this very reason was but there was a bigger concern on his mind at the moment.

He propped himself up by the elbows and looked at his wife through rather damp bangs, "River..."

But River didn't wanna talk, apparently. It seemed that River wanted to snap up to her feet. River seemed to want to cross to the opposite wall and start examining it. River seemed rather eager to get the hell out of here. River also seemed to not want to look him in the eye.

"Perhaps there's some hidden switch here."

He pushed his hair out the way, "River."

"I assume _she_ is responsible for this but God knows why."

"River.."

"Do you think there's some password to this particular corridor,"

He began to raise his voice, it was slight but still noticeable, "River.."

"I remember Mum telling me about encountering one once-"

"RIVER!" He bellowed.

"WHAT?!" She yelled right back at him. She was looking at him now, back turned to the wall while matching his gaze with one that brimmed with tears.

The Doctor sighed once more and slowly made his way over to her. When her eyes refused to meet his, he raised a hand to cup her cheek, "River, we-"

"Don't."

"Listen to me, River-"

"Don't say my name."

He frowned and was about to pull his hand back, seeing as how if she didn't want him speaking her name then she certainly would not desire that much physical contact. But her next words stopped him.

"Some ancient civilizations on Earth valued each individual's name as sacred and to be spoken only at times of importance. It goes along with the thought that more times a thing is used or action done or name spoken, the lesser value it holds," For one brief second, her eyes locked together with his but she quickly looked away again. This time, she held her chin out and dawned the regal appearance of a woman who simply could not give a damn. "And with you blundering about, throwing my name all over the place, it seemed like its value was on a downward spiral towards the pits of where ever the bloody hell we are."

Once again, he scoffed and rolled his eyes at his wife. _Archeologist._

But it didn't take long for his gaze to return to a more softer touch.

"Melody..."

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? You think Doctor Who is mine? Go home.


End file.
